Component 6 will support pilot projects. Its broad objectives are, first, to permit the center's investigators to rapidly explore new research possibilities with small-scale pilot projects, and second, to draw other Colorado researchers into this field by supporting pilot studies on topics closely related to our main thesis. The pilot projects will collect and analyze data to support subsequent R01 grant applications. Pilot projects must be consistent with the aims of the center, and address clinical or genetic issues related to drug dependence in conduct disorder or antisocial personality disorder. A variety of topics may be considered, including further investigation/description of molecular genetics, clinical description of the population, potential new techniques (e.g., functional MRI), or the feasibility of conducting genetics studies within NIDA's Clinical Trials Network (CTN). The Center's Executive Committee, made up of all of the Center Pl's, will select pilot projects, assuring that they collaboratively interface with other components of the Center. As examples, we describe two pilot projects that can begin as soon as funding is received. They also exemplify the kind of investigators we aim to support with pilot funds. One potential PI is a newly-appointed junior research faculty member and K-award grantee who would use data from her proposed pilot project to support an R01. The second PI is a seasoned investigator in another field (functional neuroimaging) who would like to begin functional MRI studies of our population. She will use pilot data obtained here to develop protocols to investigate the role or relationship of disinhbition/attentional control deficits in early-onset antisocial drug dependence. Specific aims of this component are: (a) To support over five years at least six pilot projects on themes closely related to the unifying thesis of this Center. (b) To generate pilot data supporting at least three grant applications to NIDA. (c) Through those six pilot projects to draw at least two new investigators into studies of antisocial drug dependence. (d) To permit established investigators in this center and throughout our region to rapidly pursue exciting new findings related to antisocial drug dependence with small-scale pilot projects.